Do Your Best
by YuriCherie
Summary: (Based moderately on real life events) Stage fright never happens to Yuri, and yet somehow she found herself feeling different strange emotions each time she ascended the stage. One-shot. (HUGE spoiler alert, if you never watch Heartcatch ep33-34, do not read this, unless you already knew what happened)


**Do Your Best**

 **頑張れ、応援します！**

* * *

 **A/N: hello readers, I just want to say that I am going to the finals of my school's singing contest as a solo singer, I wanted to post this chapter (moderately based on real events) to give thanks to my friends, who stayed by my side; and to the friends I never thought I had until recently. I just want you all to know that I was indescribably happy when you guys shouted my name.**

* * *

Other people in her shoes would probably be trembling in anxiety.

It was the end-of-trimester ceremony, and Tsukikage Yuri had been chosen to give a speech as the representative of her grade — second grade of junior high.

Myoudouin Academy's end-of-trimester ceremonies always mixed the junior and senior sections, so Yuri wasn't just speaking to her peers, but also her senpais and teachers she didn't really know.

One would expect her to be nervous, but no, she wasn't, not in the slightest.

She never feels nervous at... well, practically everything. And certainly not at something so trivial as a speech, she had carried much heavier weights on her shoulders.

Such as the small plush toy-like fairy sitting on her lap.

Her turn was nearing, so her fairy looked up subtly and mouthed, "Do your best."

She brought him up and kissed his forehead. Although she didn't really need someone rooting for her in the first place, she gave him her gratitude anyways, "Thank you, Cologne."

"I love it when you're so confident, Moonlight," Cologne whispered.

"Next, let us hear from the representative of the second years, Tsukikage-san please." The emcee announced.

Yuri stood up straight, put Cologne down and walked up onto the stage confidently. She stood on the podium, tested the microphone and readied her notecards.

She took one last glance at Cologne, who was giving her a wink (a fairy equivalent of a thumbs-up), she projected her voice with a smile on her face, "Good morning principal, teachers, and fellow schoolmates, I am Tsukikage Yuri from the junior section class 2-1 and I am pleased to have this opportunity to speak on stage..."

* * *

Just a week ago, she could've sworn that delivering her speech at the end-of-trimester ceremony for the third time in a row, as a first year senior student would not be any different from before.

But now, sitting here waiting for her turn, in her arms was...

Nothing.

He wasn't there anymore.

 _Pull yourself together!_ She chastised herself. _It's been a week, stop lingering over the fact that he's already gone! You can't let yourself be distracted! You can't risk letting anyone know!_

Distraught in thoughts, she briefly heard her name being called by the emcee. So she stepped up the stage and stood on the podium.

She took one last glance at her seat, trying to recall the scene where he last smiled at her in that spot telling her to do her best. But she couldn't, every time she tried to remember him, she only saw ashes, scattered away by the wind, she almost heard a scream escape her throat.

"Good morning principal, teachers, and fellow schoolmates," she realised her voice was trembling.

 _What?! But why? I'm not nervous. I'm perfectly relaxed._

She carried on with her speech, without her usual assured poise, but no one would really notice.

The round of applause sounded as she descended from the stage.

As soon as she sat down, she took out her fragmented Precure Seed, the symbol of her now broken heart.

She held it to her chest, as if she might still be able to sense a glimmer of his life through the strength he used to give her.

Strength he gave through magic...

Or through simple words...

* * *

Second year, senior high school.

Yuri was still selected to give the speech.

In her arms was still nothing, and there never would be anymore, she had reckoned.

Being called upon, she ascended the stage and the podium. This time, however, she didn't glance at her seat.

She looked across the hall.

A brown haired girl sitting next to the current junior section student council, giving her an assertive look.

A majorelle haired girl from her class flashing her a thumbs-up.

A magenta and a navy haired girl gazing at her, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Maybe if she had looked further last year, she would've seen her friend, and her future friends.

But that didn't matter. The point was she saw them **now** , and they warmed her heart.

Though she was never even remotely nervous about this, somehow knowing that there were people who did support her put her at ease.

She felt some tears well up in her eyes as she began her speech. She was never left alone after all.

Who knew just a little cheering could bring forth so much power?

* * *

 **Thank you, my friends, each of you made me feel I'm something special. Because all of you are here, I can do my best today.**

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
